Taming the Unicorn
by Samura Sheikah
Summary: When Jiang Wei is taken prisoner by Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang falls further into sickness, all seems lost for Shu, but with Wei fast appraching Wu's borders and with no means to fight back, can Lu Xun get Jiang Wei home and save Wu? Complete
1. The Simple plan

Taming the Unicorn

By Samura Lung Ch'u

---

This is a semi sequel to 'song of the red Swallow.' It's a stand-alone story so you don't have to read Swallow first but it does help a little! Rated for blood and violence.

---

Sun Quan watched as Zhou Yu made his obeisance before him and stood silently, Lu Xun at his side.

"So," Sun Quan sighed. "What plan have you for us?"

Zhou Yu grinned. "Well, the main threat to our cause is Zhuge Liang, we should try to obliterate Shu."

Lu Xun cried, "But Wei is strengthening their forces at our north borders and Shu is the only thing stopping their assault on us! If we take out Shu, Wei will…" But his words were cut short by an angry gaze by Zhou Yu. He snarled and Xun was soon silent. Ever since Sun Quan had passed Zhou Yu over for promotion for Lu Xun, Zhou Yu had been increasingly cold towards the boy.

"Attack Shu? What plans do we have?" Sun Quan asked.

"Well," Zhou Yu said, averting his gaze from his young apprentice and back to Sun Quan. "It would first be best to demoralise their troops, we shouldn't have a hard time of it, Zhuge Liang is ill and not too much longer for this world."

"And?" Sun Quan was getting impatient. He had risked everything to keep these lands for the memory of his brother and father, but attack on both sides was soon immanent.

Zhou's lip curled slightly. Lu Xun knew it well to be a mark of inner frustration. Attacking Shu was a bad idea. Zhou Yu just wanted to remove Zhuge Liang so he would be the smartest in the land.

"Well, there is one thing more dear to Zhuge Liang than his kingdom, and that is the legacy he will leave behind after he dies." Zhou Yu smirked.

"Go on…" Sun Quan growled. He was tired and just wanted the fighting to end.

"If we can remove that one thing, he will be broken, he will assuredly die!" Zhou Yu grinned.

"And that one thing?" Sun Quan asked.

---

"Jiang Wei!" A voice yelled.

His soldiers suddenly calling him snapped Jiang back into reality. He averted his gaze from the beautiful forests below and behind him to a fully armoured guard waiting for him.

"Sir, you shouldn't go wandering off like that! Zhuge Liang is looking for you!" The Guard said.

Jiang Wei sighed and followed. 'Jiang Wei, watch this, Jiang Wei, write this down, Jiang Wei, pay attention this is important!' Zhuge Liang never let him see any action. He was always just watching, 'learning' it was boring! He was starting to think he had more fun in Wei!

The soldier took him into the main corridor of their castle and Zhuge Liang stood, trying to hide a worried gaze behind his white feather fan. Jiang knew him too well to be fooled. Something was wrong.

"Jiang Wei, bandits are raiding the castle town at Tian Shui." Zhuge Liang sighed gently.

Jiang snapped to attention. Tian Shui castle town was his birth town, where his mother lived… his mother!

"Let me go prime minister! I'll take out those bandits!" Jiang pleaded.

"No, you're to important to go, we'll have Zhao Yun or Ma Chao…"

"Its always someone else! Why can't I go into battle for a change! Please prime minister, this is important to me!" Jiang called, his voice almost rising to a shout.

Zhuge Liang smirked under his fan. "Then go, I won't stop you." He smiled.

Jiang's face lit up, he headed down straight away to get ready. Leaving Zhuge sighing in the hall.

"Why did you let him go?" Zhao Yun said, cradling his spear against his shoulder.

"I think he's ready, I hope… I hope I haven't made a mistake." Zhuge sighed.

---

Zhou Yu paced angrily up and down the trodden earth path. The camp was not as 'plush' as he was used to and the anticipation was making him angry. Lu Xun approached warily, when Zhou Yu was in one of his 'moods' anything could set him off yelling.

"Sir, you know if this doesn't work, Shu will obliterate us." Lu Xun said boldly.

Zhou Yu turned, and Lu Xun squeezed his eyes tightly shut, expecting a tongue lashing, but when all was silent, he eased them open again to see a look of confidence on Zhou Yu's face.

"For the smartest child in Wu you're pretty dense! Of course this will work!" Zhou Yu laughed.

At least he wasn't angry. Last time Xun had questioned one of Zhou Yu's plans, he was almost struck, and would have been were Zhou Tai not to walk in at that moment. Xun should have known better than to question Zhou again but the plan, he still didn't know, this was a huge risk they were taking. Would it pay off?

The thoughts were soon dissipated when Ling Tong rode up on a brown steed.

"Everything is in place lord Zhou Yu." Ling Tong said, dismounting and bowing.

"Perfect!" Zhou Laughed. This moment was Zhou's grail, if this worked then Zhuge Liang would be out of his hair for good.

---

Jiang Wei's trident cut deep into the chest of it's victim, splitting the ribs and sending spurts of scarlet blood shooting out of all three wounds. The bandit spluttered, blood pouring from his mouth and nose and the coughed, rather messily then died, still adhered to the trident blade by strips of shredded, matted flesh.

He withdrew his pole arm and drew one hand across his damp brow. Blood and sweat, a grim combination.

"Is that all of them?" He said turning to a young village girl he had just saved from the bandit's strike.

The girl nodded, looking at him with wide fascinated eyes. "I think so but a few fled into the woods, if you leave them they'll just come back and…"

"Say no more, I'll get them for you, just keep safe ok?" Jiang smiled. It was nice to be the hero. Ladies loved the hero. He remembered how many times he had seen women gaze at Zhao Yun that way and laughed. It felt good. He whipped his horse and headed out of the west gate towards the forest. Just a couple more bandits, he could stop off to give his mother a hug, and then back to Zhuge Liang in time for tea and told you so!

The forest was dark, not like the castle town. The canopy eclipsed the sun and sent soft shadows dancing along the trunks of the trees.

He was starting to wonder where that bandits had gone when a great figure rose in front of him, spooking his horse. He tried to hold on but was sent careering to the ground, trident flung about a foot from reach. Ambushed, so stupid! He should have been paying attention.

He rolled over and tried to grab his trident but a heavy foot crashed down, crushing his fingers into the dirt. Jiang looked up to see his assailant, and suddenly panicked when he saw Gan Ning. This was all planned!

"Hey there, what are you doing all alone in the woods little boy?" Gan Ning growled.

Frightened, Jiang pulled his legs up to his chest and kicked out full force at Gan's leg, striking his knee. Gan stumbled back and Jiang reached for his Trident but was grabbed from behind, both hands forced up and bound quickly with thick rope.

Jiang spun around and Saw Lu Meng holding him. Curse Wu and their underhanded trickery! Jiang didn't know how he was going to get out of this one, so he kicked Gan Ning again in frustration.

"Ning! Stop idling and help me out here!" Lu Meng growled.

"I'm not getting close, he'll kick me again!" Gan Ning spat, rubbing his knee.

"Then bind his feet!" Meng shouted.

Jiang Wei knew he was going to die there, Lu Meng's vice like grip holding him down as Gan Ning bound his feet. He was going to die, but he was going to make his captors suffer.

He watched Gan and saw his chance, those bare arms. As Gan Ning pulled the ropes tighter, Jiang Wei suddenly flailed violently, writhing out of Lu Meng's grip and catching Gan's elbow between his knees. Gan Ning was shocked as Jiang bent forward and bit deeply into his arm.

The pain on his face was obvious even before he screamed. Gan Ning shook his arm but between Jiang's knees and clamped jaws, his arm was stuck fast.

"Let go you little cur!" Gan growled, turning to Lu Meng, his face contorting in pain. "Do something!" Jiang bit as hard as he could; as yet he had not drawn blood. He could taste sweat and dirt.

Lu Meng grabbed a handful of the boy's hair and shook him, trying to make him let go, but this only made him bite harder. And with a sudden hard wet crack like a whip on water, Gan's flesh burst open, splitting wide and filling Jiang's mouth with blood. With a cry of pain and anger, Gan swung around his free arm and struck Jiang Wei roughly on the side of the head. He let go and sat back. As Gan Ning gave an angry growl, Jiang spat the mouthful of blood in his face, giving a defiant smirk of victory, blood still dripping down his chin. Some of it was his from the blow, but most of it was Gan Ning's.

Lu Meng quickly rushed to Gan Ning's side, tore a strip of cloth from his fighting robe and dressed Gan's wound with it. "What were you thinking? Don't hit the boy like that! We need him alive, you'll kill him with another hit like that!" Lu Meng hissed.

Jiang Wei grinned wide, the metallic taste of blood fresh in his mouth. They needed him alive, for what purpose? It didn't really matter, as long as they needed him alive, he could make it hell for them.

The two stood a good distance from their prisoner, his dark eyes glaring up at them with machinations in his gaze. Gan Ning breathed heavily, angry and fatigued. The kid wasn't going to make it easy, but he knew better than to think he would, he was to be Zhuge Liang's successor after all, and Zhuge Liang would not just pick anyone.

"Help me get him on the horse," Lu Meng Said, leading a black stallion out of the cover of the woods.

"I'm not getting close! He'll bite me again!" Gan Ning whined rubbing his arm.

"Stop being such a woman!" Lu Meng spat.

"Yeah, its all fine for you, he hasn't even hit you, but me, I get close, you saw what he did to my arm, he could take my fingers clean off!" Gan cried pathetically.

"And I will." Jiang growled low. This wasn't the kind of excitement he had been hoping for, but giving the Wu troops a run for their money was a plus.

"See! He even admits it! I'm not going over there." Gan Ning said with the angry vehemence of a stropping child.

Lu Meng rolled his eyes. He was imagining the journey home, between a homicidal Shu child at his back and Gan Ning complaining, this was going to be one hell of a journey. He reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a short length of rope. He strode confidently over to Jiang. "Don't move kid." Meng said.

"You wish!" Jiang said trying to take another kick with his bound feet but Lu Meng was too quick for him, and soon the rope was in his mouth and tied roughly behind his head.

"There, now he can't bite you, so stop complaining!" Meng snorted.

Gan Ning sneered and went to help. They lifted the boy onto the back of the horse and draped him over like a rug.

Abducted by Wu officers. Not the perfect climax to Jiang Wei's first mission on his own.


	2. In to the Tiger's lair

It was late evening as Zhuge Liang stood looking over the battlements. Where was Jiang Wei? He sighed, resting his elbows on the revetments and cradling his heavy head in his hands. He was so stressed since the battle at Chi Bi, he had worked so well alongside Zhou Yu, and he had hoped the two forces could form a permanent alliance against Cao Cao, but Zhou Yu had double crossed him and sent assassins against him. He sighed deeply. A Wushu land would indeed be a great and prosperous one, the land would be free, but Sun Quan was too selfish to share his victory with Liu Bei and Zhou Yu was just a psychopath. Where was Jiang Wei? He was probably sharing his victory with the local girls, a little singing, some dancing while Jiang watched with a glass of whine, then another glass, and another and he was probably up there now, himself dancing and singing, falling over a bit and telling them all about the time he wrestled a tiger with his bare hands. He Laughed. The thought was so preposterous it amused him.

"Zhuge Liang!" A voice yelled.

Zhao Yun suddenly calling him snapped Zhuge back into reality.

Zhuge stood up, clearing his throat and trying to act professionally.

"Yes, what is it?" He muttered.

"One of the guards from Tian Shui is here, he wishes to speak with you." Zhao said.

"Bring him here." Zhuge Liang said. As Zhao left he burst out laughing. The thought of Jiang Wei collapsed over the barman, telling him how beautiful he was, rolling around in his mind. But his laughter was suddenly checked when Zhao Yun and the solemn soldier approached, a bloodied trident in hand. His smile shattered and he took the pole arm form the soldier, examining it. There was blood on the blade, supposedly from the bandits, but for there to be so much blood on the handle…it was still wet…

"Where…" Zhuge Liang Spat but the soldier shook his head.

"We haven't found him yet sir." The soldier sighed.

Zhuge stood silently, mouth a gape. After a few moments of silence, his hand released its grip and the trident clattered noisily to the floor, splashing blood drops up his robe. He fell to his knees, blood dripping from the side of his mouth. Zhao Yun Was soon to his side and caught him, bringing Zhuge's arm up over his shoulder so he wouldn't fall.

"Sir! Are you ok?" Zhao Yun gasped.

Zhuge brought his free hand, clenched into to a tight ball up to his chest.

"There… no one… to teach…no one…carry on" Zhuge Cried buy Zhao Yun hushed him and had the soldiers help him to his quarters.

---

Zhou Yu was still pacing up and down angrily like a tiger in a cage when Lu Meng and Gan Ning came over the horizon on horseback. His mouth, for hours frozen in a frustrated pout suddenly sprung into a maniacal grin, like a wolf spotting an injured deer. Lu Xun was starting to get worried. He had only once before seen that grin cross Zhou Yu's face once before, and the results didn't bare thinking about. He shivered at the thought.

"Lord Zhou Yu we have returned." Gan Ning said dismounting.

"Yes I can see that but did you…" As Zhou Yu said this Lu Meng dismounted, revealing the boy draped over the back of the horse.

Zhou's eyes lit up like black fire and he hurried over as Gan and Meng pulled the boy off the horse and knelt him before their lord. Zhou Yu couldn't help but laugh. The same defiant eyes glaring up at him as when he had first met Zhuge Liang. This boy was definitely Zhuge Liang's apprentice.

"Why is there so much blood? I said not to hurt him too much!" Zhou Yu growled.

"Most of it is mine." Gan Stropped rubbing his arm.

Lu Xun shuffled to Zhou's side, looking down at the man kneeling before him. He wasn't much older that Xun with a youthful face. Xun was overcome with pity and had to look away so Zhou didn't see.

Zhou bent down and loosened the gag.

"Careful sir, he's a biter!" Gan Ning growled. Lu Meng sniggered under his breath.

Zhou Yu pulled the rope away and Jiang Wei shut his mouth tightly. Having a rope in his mouth for the past three hours hadn't left the best taste.

"So, this is Zhuge Liang's Child prodigy?" Zhou Yu grinned.

Jiang smiled, readjusted his jaw and spat in Zhou's face. A mixture of saliva and blood dripped down Zhou's face.

That got rid of his smirk!

Zhou ran one hand across his face, shivering with anger and Jiang Wei still just silently smiled.

"Yes, I think we understand each other." Zhou Yu Growled turning to Lu Meng and Gan Ning. "Tie him to the hitching post. Don't bother feeding him." Zhou said wiping the remainder of the spit out of his eyebrows.

"But sir, you said to keep him alive!" Lu Meng called.

"One day without food isn't going to kill him." Zhou said, laughing.

---

Zhang He was dancing in his quarters, twirling one hand towards the sky and raising his knee when Zhang Liao walked in and dumped an armful of heavy wooden scrolls on the table, shocking He and unbalancing him.

"Why do you always have to disturb me right when I'm in the middle of something!" Zhang He cried, rebalancing and continuing his steps.

"Will you stop that and get over here, Cao Cao's battle orders are here." Zhang Liao grinned.

"I don't know why you think it matters to me, I can't read remember?" Zhang He smiled, waltzing like a dancing girl.

Zhang Liao laughed. Zhang He always put him at ease.

"Come, come, I'll discuss them with you." Liao said.

He stopped and pouted like a child. The two burst into laughter.

"I'll draw you some pictures too if you like!" Liao laughed.

"Stop being so patronising! I don't make fun of your hat" Zhang He said 'slight of handing' a rose out of nowhere.

"What's wrong with my hat?" Zhang Liao said rubbing the soft blue veil that ran down the back of his neck.

"Well… blue." He said.

"What's wrong with Blue?" Liao asked.

"Its not you're colour, what about a nice red?"" He grinned.

"You calling me Wu?" Liao growled playfully.

"Oh no, of course not, a lowly officer like me, defected from Yuan Shao could never stand up to you're glory, oh sir!" He said bowing.

"Ok I get it I'll get a new hat" Liao said.

"No, really don't, I like your hat." He said twirling.

"Then why did you slander it so?" Liao said.

"Just making conversation." He said


	3. Wiping the grin off his face

Zhuge Liang awoke in his bed, the commotion of serving girls rushing around bringing materials to the doctor, who sat mixing powders and potions in a bowl.

His head hurt and that terrible feeling of dread had returned. That feeling he had before he had found Jiang Wei, the feeling that after he was gone, Shu would fall and there was nothing he could do about it. Now with Jiang gone he had no one to follow in his footsteps and little time left.

"Oh sir! You're awake." Zhao Yun said, leaning over Zhuge. He smiled and some of the colour returned to his grey cheeks. He didn't look good at all.

"Zhao Yun… how long was I…" Zhuge said but the doctor checked him, handing him a bowl of thick brown liquid and bidding him drink it.

He put the bowl to his lips and swallowed hard. It tasted foul and he had to use all his reserves to keep it down.

He sat up slowly and tried to shift his legs out from under the covers but Zhao Yun bade him lay back down.

"Sir stop! You're too sick to " Zhao Yun said.

"But I must find him…" Zhuge said but Zhou pushed him gently down.

"I've already sent Wei Yan out, he is scouring the country looking for Jiang Wei. I trust he'll be successful. Wei Yan is the best tracker we have. If anyone can find Jiang Wei, its him." Zhao Yun said.

Zhuge relaxed. He didn't like Wei Yan but he had to admit, he was a fantastic tracker.

---

It was early morning in Wu camp and among the horses; Jiang Wei sat fast asleep bound to the post. Gan Ning approached with a bucket of cold water and threw it over the sleeping boy, who woke startled. Gan Ning laughed.

"Ha! I got you biter! That'll teach you to mess with the great Gan Ning!" Gan Ning laughed.

Jiang Wei couldn't help but laugh. This was Wu's brightest and best, their most powerful and disciplined officers and they were still stuck on childish revenge pranks. Gan Ning left wailing with laughter as Jiang Wei shook off to try and get the water drops out of his hair. He was quite thirsty but he wasn't about to beg for another bucketful! He had standards.

Lu Xun was watching from behind and sighed. He wandered over and looked down at the Shu soldier.

"And you are?" Jiang grinned trying to blow a loose wet hair away from his face.

Xun smiled a little. "I'm a Swallow."

"Yes and I'm a Unicorn! I mean your name Sparky!" Jiang grinned.

Lu Xun looked down at the puddle of water on the floor.

"Wow, Gan Ning sure did a number on you!" He sniggered.

"Yip, that man of yours is a real burst of sunshine." Jiang laughed.

The two suddenly stopped, realising that they were talking, as would old friends. Lu Xun made the first move and cleared his throat, saying. "Well, lord Zhou Yu has big plans for you."

"Just go." Jiang smiled, trying to blow away that same errant hair. Xun left and sighed as he rounded the corner. He had known this boy only a few seconds and already they were closer friends than him and Zhou Yu.

---

Cao Cao rode confidently into his main camp. Xiahou Dun had made a good job of arranging the bases. No Wu soldier could get through these defences!

"The supply base is secured sir!" Zhang He called, dancing up to the black steed below his lord.

"Good work Zhang He." Cao laughed.

Sima Yi glided up, impatiently fanning himself with the deep coal feathers. He stood next to Zhang HeHHhh He, glancing over at his effeminate compatriot.

"The catapults are ready sir." Sima growled low beneath the ebony veil of feathers.

"Excellent! Sun Quan will never know what hit him!" Cao Cao laughed a gruff and bitter laugh. He wasn't about to be humiliated again like back at Chi Bi, this was different, this time he had the upper hand.

---

Zhou Yu paced up and down like an angry boar, trying to tie up all the loose ends. Being the only competent man in Wu meant he always had too much work to do. He glided past the post where Jiang Wei still patiently sat.

"Hey, what's your name... Zhou Yu!" Jiang called.

Zhou turned angrily to the boy, who sat there grinning.

"What?" Zhou snarled.

"I need to pee." He said trying to act seriously. It was so easy to get Zhou Yu riled up it was becoming a game.

"Good!" Zhou spat, going back off on his work.

Jiang began to laugh. Yes of course he was afraid, he was terrified, but as long as he didn't let the enemy know that they didn't have anything to use against him. He looked around and Lu Xun stood in his usual spot around the corner watching him.

"Hey, sparrow!" Jiang called.

Xun pretended to ignore him.

"Hey, little bird! Don't pretend you can't hear me! Get over here I want to talk to you." Jiang sniggered.

Xun Sighed. "Its Swallow."

"Swallow, sparrow, all just little birds! Now get over here!" Jiang called.

Xun sighed again, leaving the safety of his cover and walking over to the bound officer.

"I need to pee, untie me!" Jiang sniggered.

"If I do, how will I know you won't escape?" Lu Xun asked.

"You wont, care to take the risk?" Jiang sniggered.

Lu Xun laughed. This charade was so utterly ridiculous he couldn't possibly let it bother him.

"Heads up," Jiang Wei whispered low, resting back so the post nestled between his shoulder blades.

Xun turned around to see Zhou Yu approaching quickly behind him.

"Lu Xun! What are you doing here?" Zhou growled.

Zhou grabbed his shoulder roughly and turned him round so he could glare into those frightened eyes.

"Sir, I was just…" Xun stuttered.

"Stop fraternising with the prisoner and get back to work!" Zhou growled.

"Having a little lovers tiff are we? Aww! You should pick some flowers!" Jiang grinned.

"That's enough out of you!" Zhou snapped.

"Leave him alone sir, I think he's suffered enough." Xun said.

"What is this? You dare to defy me after all I've done for you?" Zhou growled, his eyes furrowing with a look of hatred. He raised his hand to strike his young apprentice but when Xun whined with fear, he turned his anger on the prisoner instead, striking Jiang Wei's face.

This was just the opportunity Jiang had been waiting for and he sank his teeth into Zhou's hand.

He bit as hard as he could but had forgotten one thing; Gan Ning was a seasoned veteran of many battles, a muscular, toned man but Zhou Yu on the other hand, was your average house pet, he did all his little machinations from behind the lines of battle and never saw a single battle.

As Jiang bit, a strip of warm wet flesh sloughed from Zhou's hand and dangled out of his mouth.

Zhou Quickly stumbled back, his face contorted with shock and anger, blood coursing down his fingers like tiny rivers.

This wasn't quite the severity Jiang had expected, but the look on Zhou's face made it all worthwhile.

"You vile little…" Zhou spat, grasping the wound with his other hand to try and stop the bleeding. He glared with a pure hatred the likes of which Jiang had never seen and he knew how to make it worse.

Zhou Yu watched in horror as the bleeding strip of skin in Jiang's jaws, his skin, was pulled inside his mouth, chewed and swallowed.

Lu Xun turned away, bent over and vomited violently.

The flesh was kind of hairy and left an uncomfortable feeling in his mouth. It tasted like licking deer hide, not that Jiang had ever tried, his imagination was just running away with him.

The look of anger on Zhou's face was soon gone, replaced by a disgusted fear.

Don't be sick, you've made your bed! Jiang Thought.

He licked the blood of his lips and grinned. "Commander-in-chief tastes good in the morning huh? Like chicken!"

Gan Ning was passing and seeing all the blood, rushed over to help his lord.

"Sir, what happened?" Gan said clasping his hands over the wound.

"What do you think happened, you idiot!" Zhou snarled, inadvertently spitting in Gan's face as he yelled.

"I warned you about him!" Gan said, escorting Zhou Yu away.

Yet again just the two young apprentices were left.

Lu Xun wiped the vomit from his chin and shivered. His stomach was in bits.

Jiang coughed and laughed. "Well, I don't care to ever do that again! You should be happy little bird, I got him off you're back didn't I?"

Lu Xun's shoulders went into spasms, He leaned over, and putting his hands on his knees threw up again.

"You mind not doing that quite so close to me, I don't know how much longer I have to live here and I take pride in my dwelling!" Jiang grinned.

"That was the single most disgusting thing, I've ever seen." Xun shivered, wiping his mouth.

"You disgusted? How do you think I feel? Having that foul man's flesh in my stomach, I can see it now, it'll slowly take over and I'll become just as stubborn as him." Jiang growled.

Lu Xun laughed. "Really? Because you're already the most stubborn guy I know!"

"Oh no! It's starting! How long do I have left?" Jiang laughed.

They laughed together for a while, Xun averting his eyes from the pool of blood Zhou Yu had left behind.

"You know, Zhou Yu is going to kill you over this." Xun said, the laughter halting.

"What can he do? Whatever plan he has for me needs me to be alive and as long as he needs me alive, he can't do a thing to me!" Jiang Wei grinned.

---

Cao Cao surveyed his vast army, eighty-three legions of fine men arranged before him. It was quite a breathtaking sight to behold.

"You all know your plans and purpose, I don't need to remind you of the importance of the battle I am sure." Sima Yi said

"If we are successful here then Wu will fall and there will be nothing stopping us from taking the land, not even Liu Bei!" Cao Cao laughed.

"But what of Wushu? Surely Liu Bei will come to Sun Quan's aid?" Xiahou Dun called from the crowd.

"I beg to differ," Zhang Liao said, heading his unit of troops. "Our spies indicate that tensions between Wu and Shu are at their all time height. If we end Wu now Shu will be helpless!"

"Zhang Liao is right, Wu will fall to us, from there we will have bases along the great river with which to push Liu Bei right off the map!" Sima Yi said.

"This battle will be simply, beautiful." Zhang He said, raising his claws.

"Indeed," Cao Cao sneered. "Onward!" He called raising his sword to the sky.

"Long live Wei!" All called together.


	4. A moment of weakness

Jiang Wei was taking a nap; the midday sun full in his face wasn't making it easy either. He needed the rest. A gentle shifting sound in front of him roused him from his dreams. He opened his eyes dozily to see the great dark eyes and full mane of a beast, growling near his face.

Wolf or tiger? Didn't matter, he was probably looking at the means by which he would meet his end anyway.

The beast let out a low snarl.

"…Friend…"

Beasts can't talk. He opened his eyes again and focussed. It was no beast! It was Wei Yan.

"Wei Yan! Am I glad to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Find… Jiang … Wei." Yan Smiled happily.

"Yes, you found me, now get me out of here!" Jiang smiled. They did care! They were looking for him.

Wei Yan shuffled behind and started to loosen the ropes when Lu Meng saw him and shouted, "Hey, what's going on over there?"

Wei Yan jumped up. "Sorry…" He growled running off into the forest with his beast like gait.

"Doesn't matter, you tried." Jiang Wei sighed watching his backward friend disappear into the trees.

"So, you've got outside help huh?"" Lu Meng said.

"Actually he was just selling flowers, maybe you can call him back, get some for Gan Ning," Jiang Smiled.

"Watch you're mouth kid, it'll get you into a lot of trouble." Meng grunted.

"Well, I think it's already accomplished that." Jiang grinned looking at the puddle of blood before him.

Meng sneered and walked behind Jiang, checking the ropes were still tight.

He gave them a tug and Jiang looked over his shoulder growling. "Hey that's tight enough! I'd like to keep the circulation in my fingers if you wouldn't mind!"

A soldier hurried up to Lu Meng and bowed before him. "Sir, Sun Quan has ordered all officers attend a meeting in the main tent." The soldier said, twitching as he saw the puddle of blood.

"Ok, be right there." Meng said, giving the ropes one last tug. "Stay and guard the prisoner."

The soldier nodded and Lu Meng headed off to the main tent.

When he arrived all officers stood in attention around Sun Quan and Zhou Yu, who sat at the low table in the centre of the tent. A large map curled at the edges on the table and Zhou Yu was moving small wooden figures to indicate enemy troops.

"So, Cao Cao's forces are amassing here?" Zhou Yu said worriedly, rubbing the dressed wound on his hand.

"That's right, he is harassing our north borders and raiding our cities. If nothing is done he will surely crush us." Sun Quan said rubbing his Chin.

"But if we do fight we'll all be killed!" Taishi Ci Growled. "Why risk the bloodshed?"

"We should try to ally with Liu Bei, it's our only chance!" Lu Xun cried.

"We'll give it a try, Ling tong, lead a unit to Liu Bei requesting assistance." Sun Quan said. Ling tong bowed and left.

"We can't ask Shu to help us!" Zhou Yu spat.

Sun Quan's gaze pierced Zhou Yu's. "It's our only chance."

Zhou Yu sneered. There was no chance that he would ally with Zhuge Liang.

---

Zhuge Liang was getting sicker and sicker. It tore Zhao Yun's heart to see him suffer like this. Hopefully Wei Yan would return soon with news, with good news.

It had been a long time since Jiang Wei's disappearance and most of the time Zhuge had refused food. He was suffering terribly.

"You have to be strong prime minister, Jiang Wei is alive and he will come back." Zhao Yun said.

"No, he's dead… he's dead along with Shu's future." Zhuge cried, burying his face in the covers, weeping.

"Don't say that sir! Never give up hope! You taught him remember?" Zhao Yun smiled.

Zhuge lifted his face from the covers and looked up at Zhao Yun's smile.

"You… really believe he is still alive?" Zhuge said.

At That moment a soldier walked in.

"Master Zhuge Liang, a man from Wu is here and wishes to speak with you and lord Liu Bei." The soldier said.

"I'll be there soon." Zhuge said, levering himself up on stiff legs.

When he got to the main hall, Liu Bei was greeting the guest. It was Ling Tong of Wu.

"Please Liu Bei, consider our situation." Ling Tong was pleading.

"Hmm." Liu Bei said. He turned around and motioned Zhuge move closer.

"Do you think we should help Wu?" He whispered into Zhuge's ear.

Zhuge raised his hand to his chin and took his short beard in hand. It always helped him think.

"I Think…" Zhuge said but before he could finish his sentence, Wei Yan Burst through the door growling.

"Wei Yan! You Have news!" Zhuge Liang said, suddenly forgetting about Liu Bei and Ling Tong and rushing to Wei Yan's side.

" Jiang…Wei…" Wei Yan said.

"Yes, Yes, Spit it out man!" Zhuge Yelled, so impatient he took Yan's shoulders in hand and shook him.

"In…. Wu Camp… Zhou…Yu…. Have him…" Wei Yan grumbled.

Zhuge Liang let go of him and his face contorted with anger. He spun around and screamed at Ling Tong.

"You dare to ask for our help? You DARE to seek us when you stole my apprentice." Ling Tong stood back in shock and fell behind his guards. They crowded around Zhuge with their weapons raised but Zhuge slew the closest with his fan, causing the others to stumble away in confusion.

"I'll let you live if you crawl back to your commander-in-chief and tell him to give my apprentice back or we'll attack as well! He may be able to withstand Cao Cao with luck but I promise you this, if Jiang Wei isn't here soon, you'll have no home to return to!" Zhuge snarled. Liu Bei had never seen him so riled up. He was like a chained tiger attacking its captors.

"O…o.k… I… I'll go tell him…" Ling Tong said swallowing hard. He had never been on the bad side of such a powerful man before, and it made him quiver in fear. He scrambled to his feet, along with his remaining escorts and hurried out of the room.

Liu Bei stared at his Strategist. Zhuge breathed deep and regained his composure.

"We will wait." Zhuge sighed.


	5. Calm before the storm

The evening had drawn in at the Wu camp and most of the officers had retired to their tents for the night. Jiang Wei was hungry, very hungry. He felt sick from earlier, his stomach was unsettled from the 'meat' he had eaten. He started rocking back and forth to keep his mind off it. He tugged at the ropes around his wrists and tried to wriggle them loose, but Lu Meng had secured them tightly when he had come earlier. He wondered if Wei Yan would come back, but he was probably back at Shu's main camp by now.

He looked over at the now dry puddle of vomit not far from him. The sun had been hitting it all day and it was beginning to smell really bad. He shifted his legs and kicked earth and dust up to try and cover it over.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind him made him jump. He looked over to see Lu Xun holding a bundle in his arms.

"I figured since Zhou Yu hasn't come to kick me since I mutilated his hand he was probably going to get me while I'm sleeping so I thought I'd dig my grave, save him the trouble." Jiang grinned, readjusting his legs into a more comfortable position.

Lu Xun looked around, his eyes shifting like a mouse looking for eagles.

"Hungry?" Xun asked in a low whisper.

Jiang looked up at him, one eyebrow raised slightly.

Xun fumbled with the package in his arms and produced half a meat bun. He knelt down next to Jiang Wei and waved it under his nose. It smelled fresh and good but Jiang turned away.

"What's wrong? I saved it for you!" Xun said moving it closer.

"Is it poisoned?" Jiang growled.

Xun lifted it up and took a bite. "If it is then we're both in trouble." Xun smiled.

What was with this kid? Zhou Yu would tear him to shreds if he was caught but he still wanted to help.

"Are you going to eat it or not?" Xun snapped, looking around to make sure no one was watching him.

Jiang warily took a bite and chewed it well. It was good. It was very good. He took another bite, making sure not to bite Xun's fingers. He finished it quickly and Xun knelt by his side watching him.

Jiang swallowed his last mouthful and looked around to Xun, who was still watching him.

"What are you waiting for little bird? The sky to fall?" Jiang smiled, snapping at Lu Xun's face. Xun fell back and Jiang laughed, "Thanks for that, I appreciate it, but it still doesn't mean I trust you ok?"

Xun laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. He was soon silenced to see Zhou Yu standing over him, looking down at his young apprentice laughing on the floor.

He quickly stood and straightened up as Zhou's emotionless gaze met his. Zhou glanced over at the prisoner and smiled.

"Lu Xun, Meng said that Shu troops have been sneaking around trying to free the prisoner, we need to keep him out of the open tonight so they don't come back." Zhou Yu grinned.

"So, where should we keep him? There's nowhere that isn't in the open." Lu Xun asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well," Zhou said, the sides of his mouth turning into an almost undetectable smile. "How about your tent? There's plenty of room." He continued.

"Yes sir." Xun said.

"Good, I'll prepare you're dwellings, you get the prisoner." Zhou Yu said, heading off to Xun's tent.

Xun stood quite baffled and looked down at Jiang Wei, whistling and rocking back and fourth.

"Well, you've done it now, now I have to spend my night next to you! I bet you snore!" Jiang grinned.

"Oh stop complaining, at least you're out of the cold!" Xun said kneeling down behind Jiang Wei and loosening the ropes. As soon as they were clear of the post he quickly bound them again. He didn't know how strong Jiang was but he didn't want to find out.

Jiang wasn't bothered about trying to escape, Wei Yan knew he was here, so Shu would definitely come and save him eventually. If he tried to escape on his own he could just get into more trouble.

So, Lu Xun led Jiang Wei to his tent by a rope, like leading a horse. Jiang didn't bother to resist there was no point. Zhou Yu was already at Xun's tent when he got there. They walked in to find Zhou had pulled aside the cloth covering the floor and driven a heavy wooden stake into the ground in the middle of the room.

"Oh goodie! Another post to be tied to! I feel like a king!" Jiang grinned.

Zhou turned around, pointing the back end of a horsewhip at his face.

"Watch your mouth boy!" Zhou growled.

Jiang watched the whip waver in front of his face. "Ah, so the strategist has learned to keep his fingers out of the way! Shame your apprentice has to sleep sometime, if he rolls over he'll be sorry!" Jiang said grinning wide.

Zhou's nose turned up slightly as he noticed spots of red flesh still stuck between Jiang's teeth.

"See you in the morning Lu Xun." Zhou growled turning to leave.

"Well, most of him!" Jiang laughed.

"Stop making a scene. You'll only make it worse for yourself!" Xun said leading the boy inside.

"What can he do? Nothing that's what, and don't worry, I have no intention of eating your fingers, I don't know where they've been!" Jiang laughed.

"Everything is a joke to you!" Xun said, spinning round and looking into Jiang's dark eyes. "Do you have any idea how much danger you are in? Zhou Yu's probably going to sacrifice you to the flag!" Xun shouted.

Jiang couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe it, you really care about me don't you? What is wrong with you? You risk everything you have being nice to me!"

"Well you are only making your fate worse with all this, I mean, biting the commander-in-chief, what were you thinking?" Xun shouted.

"I was thinking, 'I bet it'll rile up that lecherous old goat if I bite him'. I might as well give as well as I get. There is no point in trying to prolong whatever fate has in store for me, if I am to live I will, if I am not to so be it. Time moves on." Jiang said.

Xun smiled. It was noble. Noble and stupid. Xun tugged on the rope and motioned his captive into the room.

"Sit down here," Xun said and Jiang sat. Xun bend down behind him and loosened the ropes. When Xun was done he sat down facing Jiang and brought a bowl of rice from the corner Jiang shifted to find only one hand was bound to the post and the other was free.

"Hey, little bird, you missed some!" Jiang said waving his free hand in the air.

"On the contrary, how are you supposed to eat your rice when you're tied up! I'm not going to hand feed you like a horse you know, you're a big boy you can do the work yourself!" Xun laughed.

Jiang Wei's emotionless gaze softened. This boy was just genuinely caring. He didn't care that Jiang was the enemy. He didn't want to see him hurt.

Jiang took the bowl and poured the rice into his mouth. It was nice.

"So, Swallow, tell me all about yourself, what's this obsession you have with keeping me safe?" Jiang muffled through a mouthful.

"Well, I guess it's just nice to have someone my own age here for once, it gets quite lonely having to be the adult all the time." Xun smiled.

Jiang nodded. "I know what you mean, before Zhuge Liang I was just a soldier to protect my mother, now suddenly I have all this weight on my shoulders." He paused and Xun was watching him intently, holding onto every word he said. He softened up. Whatever he told this boy was between them. He could see it in his eyes. He almost trusted him.

The two talked late into the night and into the early hours of the morning until they both fell asleep.


	6. Revenge

Lu Xun awoke suddenly to his master poking his ribs.

"Wake up!" Zhou Yu snarled, jabbing the horsewhip into his apprentice's flank.

Xun rolled over and opened his sticky eyes. He groaned softly and sat up.

"What is it?" Xun yawned.

"Sun Quan has called council and you have to be there." Zhou Yu grumbled.

Xun shook his head and grabbed for his hat. Unable to reach he tumbled over onto the floor.

Zhou shook his head in frustration as Xun scrambled to his feet, snatching his hat up.

"Come on, you're going to make me late." Zhou said turning and gliding across the room to Jiang Wei, who lay asleep, breathing softly. Zhou growled at the little pest. How could he sleep so soundly when he was in the centre of the enemy's main camp?

Frustrated by the boy's cool exterior, he struck the sleeping child's face with the horsewhip. He woke up suddenly, eyes narrowed and growled at Zhou Yu, "That's right, the kid is sleeping so what do you do? Physical contact! Is this your revenge for your hand?"

"No, this is far from my revenge, I'm going to make you suffer for this!" Zhou growled raising his bandaged hand to Jiang's face. Xun was done getting ready and headed out of the tent. Zhou Yu turned his nose up at Jiang and walked out and as he reached the door Jiang shouted after him, "You bring one hand to strike me and I'll make you regret it, you hear me? I'll do it again!"

Zhou paced angrily to the main tent, Lu Xun desperately trying to keep up. Zhou took his seat in front of Sun Quan and Lu Xun obediently knelt by his side, like a little dog following it's master.

Ling Tong stood beside Sun Quan with a grim look on his face.

"Zhou Yu, the negotiations with Shu failed because they found out that you were the one who took Jiang Wei! They are threatening military action if we don't return him now!" Sun Quan growled, banging both fists on the table. "This is all your fault Zhou Yu! If we hadn't listened to you we would be safe from Cao Cao's onslaught, now we are being attacked from both sides! I hope you have a plan to get us out of this!" Quan spat.

"Of course I do." Zhou grinned. He had finally thought of a way to get adequate revenge upon that little Shu rat!

---

It had been near a whole day since Ling tong had scurried off home and still there had been no news of Jiang Wei. Zhuge was starting to doubt that the boy was still alive but he held on to Zhao Yun's words. He went to Liu Bei and stood before his lord.

"It has been long enough, tonight we raid Wu's main camp. Prepare the largest force we can spare." Zhuge said. Liu Bei nodded. He understood how Zhuge felt, his boy Liu Chan had been snatched away from him at Chang Ban but thanks to Zhao Yun's heroic efforts the boy was now set to carry on his legacy. It must feel the same for Zhuge.

"Of course, the men are already taking up arms, we'll be ready to march in an hour. We'll reach Wu's main camp by sunset if we don't carry provisions. We can buy food from local farmers." Liu Bei said. Zhuge smiled.

"You are still wise." Zhuge sighed.

---

"Hurry up, are you coming or not?" Zhang Liao shouted, hurriedly pulling on his boot.

"Coming where?" Zhang He said halting his graceful pivot to look at the man below, rushing to get ready.

"Cao Cao has appointed us his bodyguards for his trip to the Wu main camp." Zhang Liao muttered searching for his other boot.

"Wu camp? Why would we want to go there? Are we not attacking Wu now?" Zhang He asked puzzled.

"Zhou Yu of Wu has offered a partnership with Cao Cao, if Wei spares the lands of Wu, they will present Cao Cao the Shu strategist, Jiang Wei as a gift." Liao said, fishing his other boot out from under the couch.

"So many things to remember, this is very confusing!" Zhang He sighed.

"Get ready and I'll explain on the way now hurry up, Lord Cao Cao is waiting!" Zhang Liao said, turning to rush out of the room but Zhang He halted him calling:

"Don't forget your hat!"


	7. Waiting for death

Jiang Wei tugged against the ropes round his wrists. They were raw now and he was beginning to loose the feeling in his fingers. Zhou Yu had been especially merciless when binding him this time. There had been erected in the centre of the camp a large pole to which he had been bound in a standing position hand and foot. Zhou Yu had tied him there himself, but not before getting Lu Xun to gag him so he couldn't bite.

He tugged again; glancing over his shoulder, he could see that the tips of his fingers were turning white.

Lu Xun approached carrying a beast-hide canteen. And stood in front of Jiang looking sad. He Set the canteen between his knees and untied the rope in Jiang's mouth. Jiang coughed. He was Sure Zhou had put something untoward on the rope. Xun sighed and picked up the canteen, uncorking it and putting it to Jiang's lips.

"You have to take a drink now…" Xun said softly. Jiang opened his mouth and took a gulp.

Xun's eyes were welling up with tears. "You said Wei Yan came to see you, he could still have time to get help and save you." Xun said, trying to smile but he couldn't.

"It doesn't matter. If I am to die here I will. There is no avoiding fate." Jiang said. He was trying to act strong but seeing the tears in Xun's eyes only made it harder.

Zhou Yu approached with a cocky smile lining his face.

"Lu Xun! Why are you giving that cur water? He is to die, you're just wasting it!" He growled.

"Yes he is to die, so why must he suffer of thirst?" Xun cried.

Zhou's grin widened and he raised his bandaged hand. The dressings were saturated with fresh red blood. The wound still hadn't stopped bleeding.

"That dog still carries my flesh, my blood! And I will retrieve it myself!" Zhou Yu growled, turning to Jiang Wei he continued. "Did you hear that, boy?"

But Zhou Yu was dissatisfied, as the fear he wanted to see so much in the boy's face was not there. A calm emotionless gaze replaced it. Zhou's brow furrowed and he produced the whip once more, striking the bound boy's face but this time, Jiang wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of retaliation. He just stayed unchanged.

Zhou growled and took his leave, bidding Lu Xun gag the prisoner.

Xun picked up the rope again. "I'm sorry…" He said.

"You won't always have to follow his orders you know. Soon, very soon you will have a chance to show the world your name, your power. You won't stand in that man's shadow much longer." Jiang smiled.

Xun smiled, Jiang Wei believed in him. It caused his heart to bleed to have to watch the man he so respected, no, his friend suffer so. He replaced the gag and took a respectful bow, then left Jiang alone.

---

Early evening was drawing in and Zhuge Liang's men had only reached Wu's borders. The men were tired and Zhuge's illness was getting the better of him.

"Sir, I know you are ill, we should rest and…" Zhao Yun said but Zhuge silenced him.

"If we rest then we may not get there in time. I have looked upon the skies and they have told me that something will happen in Wu tonight, and I believe if we do not get there in time, we will all feel the consequences." Zhuge said.

Zhao Yun smiled. His master's determination inspired him. He turned to his troops and called out to them. "Come on men! We can do this. For Jiang Wei!" He raised his spear and all men followed, raising theirs and calling "For Jiang Wei!"

Zhao's loyalty was heart-warming and Zhuge found new strength welling within him. Not the dread that they may not make it in time, but the confidence that they would.

---

It was night and Cao Cao drew upon outskirts of the camp with his two escorts.

"Does it look alright?" Zhang He whined, messing with his ponytail, flinging it right and left.

"Yes it looks fine now will you stop fussing." Zhang Liao growled.

"Yes it looks 'fine' but this is the mighty Wu Empire we are seeing, not just some casual acquaintance we are dropping in on, I simply have to look by best!" Zhang He muttered.

"You wouldn't have to worry about your hair if you just wore a hat." Zhang Liao grunted.

"I don't like hats!" Zhang He said.

"Oh here we go again with the hat prejudice!" Zhang Liao said.

"Will you two stop bickering? How do you think the great Cao Cao is going to look before Sun Quan if his two escorts are fighting over hair accessories!" Cao Cao spat impatiently.

"Yes sir" The two said together and were silent, but they still made faces at each other behind Cao Cao's back.


	8. a cloudy morning brings in a sunny day

Zhou Yu stood in his ceremonial robes as his soldiers approached, announcing the arrival of the Wei commander Cao Cao and his escorts, Zhang He and Zhang Liao. Lu Xun shifted uncomfortably next to his master. His ceremonial robes were a hand-me-down and were far too big for him. He was trying to fold up the sleeves so he could see his fingers. He felt like a child.

"Zhou Yu I presume, I have heard much of your intelligence." Cao Cao made the first greeting.

"And I yours." This way please sirs," Zhou Yu said in his servile tone. He was looking forward to killing Jiang Wei to seal the Weiwu alliance.

Lu Xun stood back with Zhang Liao and Zhang He as their masters walked ahead.

Xun was nearly tripping over his robe and when he almost fell, Zhang He caught him and helped him up.

"Is good to see you again… Swallow." Zhang He smiled.

"Its good to see you both too. You look well." Xun said.

"Thanks to you. We never would have made it were it not for your orders." Zhang Liao smiled.

"We are still in your debt." Zhang He said.

"Well, if you want to repay that debt today then listen closely." Xun said.

The three machinated quietly as Cao Cao and Zhou Yu reached the centre of the camp where Jiang Wei stood bound.

Cao Cao could hardly believe it when he saw the young officer. Jiang Wei really was here; so then Wu did truly wish to ally with him against Liu Bei.

He walked up to the prisoner and rested one hand on the boy's neck. If he closed his hand now with enough force, he could crush the child's throat, effectively strangling Shu's future. Jiang Wei's expression remained unchanged but a single bead of sweat formed on his brow and slowly descended.

Xun looked up with dread in his heart. His mouth had become a grim flat line and he was biting back the urge to cry.

Zhou Yu smiled wide. Lord Cao Cao was going to make this fun he could tell.

Zhou was snapped back into reality when one of his soldiers rushed to his side and kneeled low.

"Master Zhou Yu, Shu troops are approaching quickly on all sides. We are surrounded!" The soldier called.

"What! How could this be?" Zhou Yu spat.

Cao Cao had heard the soldier and quickly lowered his hand.

"What? Shu is here?" Cao Cao spat.

Jiang sighed deeply under the gag, relief washing over him. Maybe they were going to save him after all!

Zhang Liao and Zhang He turned to Lu Xun, who nodded in affirmation. Liao rushed to Cao Cao's side and took his arm. "Sir! It's a trap, we must flee."

"Wushu have set us up!" Zhang He said, taking his lords other arm and escorting him to his horse.

"But what about Jiang Wei?" Cao Cao called, the two officers forcing him into the saddle.

"There is no time for that now! Flee!" Zhang He said mounting his horse and the three rode off to the north.

Lu Xun grinned warmly. The two Zhangs had played their parts perfectly.

Zhou Yu looked around dismayed. "How could my plan fail?" He lamented, looking around at his troops in disarray, fleeing in all directions. He laid eyes on his young apprentice, a satisfied grin on his face.

"You!" Zhou growled at Lu Xun. "You did this! You little traitor!" He snarled raising his hand to strike the boy, but he didn't flinch. He kept the same confident gaze as Jiang Wei. It was Zhuge Liang's gaze. Knowing his apprentice didn't fear him anymore; he had no power over him. Lu Xun just walked away laughing as Shu troops overran the base.

Jiang Wei peered through the dark and dust and saw three horsemen approach.

"There he is!" Zhao Yun's voice rang with joy.

"…Friend…" Wei Yan grumbled.

"I knew you were alive." Zhao Yun called, his face becoming visible through the gloom.

Jiang looked up at the figure in the centre, dismounting his horse and gliding over like a stork. His white fan shimmered in the moonlight. Jiang let out a muffled cry of joy to see Zhuge Liang's smiling face.

Zhuge's Joy was infinite. His apprentice was alive and well! He un-gagged and unbound the boy and Jiang fell into his arms, hugging him as a son to his father.

"It's alright now, you're safe." Zhuge whispered.

Jiang wanted to cry, but after all he had been through, it would be ridiculous to cry now.

"Withdraw, all units withdraw! We've got what we came for!" Zhuge called to his men and at that, all units turned and fled. Zhuge helped Jiang onto the back of his horse and two rode back together.

Jiang took one glance back at the camp he had been held in, and round a corner, near the hitching post, he could See Lu Xun standing, a smile on his face and waving goodbye. Jiang nodded. Next time he met Lu Xun, they would be enemies but Jiang and Swallow would always be friends.

---

Sun Quan stood by the remains that had once been his main camp. He shifted the dry dirt with his feet. The sun had risen, making it all clearer how much damage had been done. He turned to Zhou Yu and Lu Xun standing before him and met Zhou Yu with a contemptuous gaze.

"I'm sure you can understand my anger Zhou Yu, your plan almost caused our downfall. Your selfish actions brought us to the brink of disaster. Now, return your seal of office!" Sun Quan said holding out his hand.

Zhou growled and reluctantly handed over the gold and jade seal.

Sun Quan took the seal in hand and turned to Lu Xun. Xun swallowed hard but Sun Quan smiled and handed the seal to the young boy.

"I am sorry Lu Xun, from the start I should have listened to your plans, if I had this all could have been avoided. I hereby promote you to commander-in-chief."

Lu Xun smiled. Not only had he saved an innocent boy from a terrible fate, he had finally found his strength. He wasn't frightened of Zhou Yu anymore, and this made him shine. He muttered a silent Thank you to Jiang Wei. Wherever he was.

---

The triumphant party returned to the castle and Liu Bei greeted Jiang with a warm handshake. His legs were spent and Zhuge had to carry him to his room. The three officers cooed over him like doves. Jiang laughed. He enjoyed all the attention.

"So, what happened then" Zhao Yun asked.

"What…happen…?" Wei Yan grumbled.

Jiang Wei laughed. "I just got ambushed by Wu troops. I let my guard down, it was a stupid mistake…"

"What…. Next?" Wei Yan growled happily.

So, Jiang related the story, omitting Lu Xun's help. He didn't want to get the boy in trouble with his force. When he came to the part of biting Zhou Yu, Zhao Yun's face lit up with joy. Wei Yan let out a hearty laugh and Zhuge Liang couldn't help but be impressed.

"…And then you arrived." Jiang Wei finished.

Zhuge Ling stood up and turned his back on his apprentice, fanning himself.

"Jiang Wei…" He said, his voice low.

"Yes prime minister?" Jiang Wei said.

Zhuge turned to look at Jiang over his shoulder and smiled wide. "I am very impressed. You handled the situation very well. I think you are ready to succeed me." Zhuge Liang said.

"No prime minister, I can't." Jiang Wei said.

Zhuge's smile dropped and he turned around. "Why not?" He asked.

"I'm not ready to succeed you yet, I still have much to learn." Jiang smiled.

Zhuge smiled again. Jiang Wei was indeed a great man.

"I'll be ready someday, with a lot more training and when that day comes, I will lead Shu to victory in your name." Jiang Wei said.


End file.
